The Second Chance
by AngelsInFlight500
Summary: Prince Nuada was allowed a second chance to live... but with one condition: He has to join the BPRD. This should be fun.


It all started on a cold and rainy evening. Abe was listening to his classical music, Red was chillin' with his cats, Liz was brushing her teeth, and Johann was toying with some sort of experiment. Then in a split second everything changed.

The red light and the alarms started to go off in each room. Suddenly Abe's reflex's caused him to jump and hit a wrong button on his remote, turning the classical CD to a hard core rap CD.

Then Red got so scared that he hopped up and landed on one of his cats...

Liz's tooth brush flew somewhere, and Johann's experiment was ruined.

But Despite all the disruptions they knew what they had to do.

They all ran to Manning to see what all the trouble was.

"This better be good… I crushed one of my cats for this" Red said in annoyance

"Well it's not good… it's bad. That's what the red light means." Manning explained

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… what's the problem?" Red asked

"Well it seems we have a bit of a problem…"

"No really?" Liz said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"Yes in fact. And the problem is that… well you know the elf prince that you defeated before?"

"Yeah, the little pale guy" Said Red

"Yeah well… somehow… he has returned."

Everyone started to look very confused.

"That is physically impossible agent… how is that so?" Johann asked

"Well, what do we do?" Liz asked

"I thought I got read of that little peace of crap!" Red shouted

"Is his sister back too?" Abe asked in excitement

"Everyone, everyone… we all need to calm down. Now… no one knows how he returned. We need to kill him again of course. And Abe, I don't know if his sister is back." Manning explained

Abe became sad.

"Well where is he?" Liz asked

"No one knows… that's why we need to look."

"Hold the phone… Now you're saying we got read of this elf man right? Then all of a sudden he defied the laws of nature and is now alive again?" Red asked

"Yes"

"Craaaap!" Red shouted

"Now this isn't a great emergency… so I suggest we start our journey in the morning… I want all of you to get some rest. Nighty night." Said Manning

So, they all went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Nuada had been running from the cops for a long time. He didn't have his spear with him… or any sort of weapon. In fact, all of his clothes were gone too… except for a pair of underwear. He was a bit confused… he had no idea how he returned from the dead. So he took a seat in some alley in the city. He was out of breath, wet, and cold. He didn't know what to do… but soon, he fell fast asleep.

Back where the BPRD were, everything was warm, peaceful, and quiet. Until…

The alarm started going off again.

"Oh my God! Is this thing broken?!" Red shouted as he started pounding the red light with his fist.

"Calm down Red" Liz said tiredly as she turned on a light.

"No please, I'm just a fish!!!" Screamed Abe as he awoke from a nightmare

And Johann doesn't sleep.

They all tiredly walked down to Manning in their Pj's.

"What the hell do you want now Manning?!" Red asked

"Nice teddy bear." Manning replied as he pointed at Red's teddy.

"Shut up" Red said as he threw the bear

"Well good news guys… and Liz. We caught the prince!"

"Woopidy doody da da!!! Now can I go back to sleep?!" Red angrily asked

"Actually no…"

Everyone sighed in anger.

"Why not you bald headed annoyance?!" Red shouted

"Because… there's a favor being asked of you."

"What kind of favor?" Liz asked

"Come with me and you'll know"

"Do we have to?" Red asked

Everyone ignored him… so he just followed.

"Did you happen to find his sister?" Abe asked as they were walking

"I don't know what your obsession is with his sister Abe… but no." Manning replied

"Oh" Abe said disappointed

They all walked into a small room where Nuada was quietly sitting. It sort of looked like an interrogating room except with one chair in the middle and nothing else.

Manning closed the door behind them and it got really quiet.

"Well this is awkward" Red stated

"You really know how to ruin a mood Red" Said Liz

"Mood? We're in a small, white room crowded around a half naked elf man. That's not what I call a mood." Red replied

"Will you 2 stop bickering?" Demanded Manning

About a minute passed

"Ok this is getting weird. Why the hell are we here?" Red asked

"You are here because I have a small favor to ask of you." Nuada stated

"Ok elf boy go ahead" Red said mockingly

Manning gave him a dirty look.

"Well I do not know how I returned from death… but it is very strange."

"I can only imagine" Red smiled… mockingly

Nuada gave him a death stare

"Anyway… I do not wish to harm anyone. But I do wish to live. Before I became whole again I was given a deal. I could die a painful death… again. Or I could join you in the BPRD." He explained

"Oh boy" Red sighed

Everyone else was surprised

"Well how do we know that you won't try to harm anyone?" Abe asked

"How do we know that this isn't just some scam to try and rule the world again?" Liz asked

"Do you really think I want to see your face everyday?" Red asked

"Look, look. I know this is risky… and a bit suspicious. But I'm lost and I'm afraid of what comes next. I don't have any weapons and I promise to try my best. I was a hero in my world." Nuada explained

"He's got a point" Johann said

"He's got no clothes on" Said Red

"He seems nice" said Liz

"I accept… do you know where your sister is by any chance?" Abe asked

"I guess you're in Nuada… welcome to the BPRD." Said Manning

"Thank you everyone… I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah… but can you do me a favor?" Red asked

"Sure"

"Put some clothes on"

They all began to leave the small white room. And the other agents gave Nuada some clothes and a place to stay.

Red and Liz attempted to go to sleep… but couldn't

"I have a bad feeling about this Liz"

"Why shnoocums?"

"Uh well let's see… this guy tried to take over the world! I mean what if it's a scam to try and do it again?!"

"Red, we already ruled out that suspicion. Maybe he's changed." Liz replied

"Yeah right… and I'm the queen of England."

"Goodnight Red." Liz said as she ignored his comment.

It was early the next day when Nuada heard a knock on his door. He hesitantly dragged himself out of the bed while rubbing his eyes. The knocking kept coming harder and harder as he stretched.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled

Nuada opened the door slightly…

"Nuada… if you want to be on this team you have to wake up at exactly 5:00 AM! Got it? You're not a prince anymore… you don't get to sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon." Manning nagged

Nuada just gave him a blank stare and tried shutting the door in his face. But Manning caught the door before it could close.

"Nuada! I'm warning you… if you don't get your little white butt out here in 5 minutes you are off the team!"

"Alright! I'll be dressed in 5 minutes… just go away." Nuada said exhausted.

Nuada then quietly closed his door and began dressing himself.

The rest of the team was downstairs eating breakfast. Manning stormed down and grabbed a banana.

"I told you Manning… this guy is no good." Red said as he ate some cereal

"Shut it agent Hellboy! I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah sure he does." Red muttered to Liz

"I heard that!" Manning shouted

Red smiled back at him.

Next, Nuada came down the stairs in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Ugh… how do you people wear these outfits? They're so tight around the delicate area." Nuada said as he was trying to fix his "delicate area"

"It's about time you showed up sleepy head." Liz said

"Well no one told me I had to wake up at the break of dawn." Nuada wined

"Well now you know" Manning said

"Now what do we do?" Nuada asked

"Eat" Red said

"Don't listen to him… we're going on a little journey to seek creatures of the dark who are up to no good." Manning explained

"Sounds boring" Nuada said

"Well it's your job now _your majesty._" Manning said sarcastically

About an hour later they headed on their journey in their disguised trash truck. Nuada fell asleep in the back seat and was leaning on Red.

"Ugh Nuada's drooling on me!" Red shouted "Get off me you weirdo!"

Red shoved Nuada on Liz.

"Ah… Red get him off of me!"

"Sorry babe"

"Zhere is no room in Zis truck!" Jhoann complained

"Deal with it!" Manning shouted

"His hair smells like flowers… hmm weird." Liz said

Red gave her a strange look.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"Well Johann, what are we looking for?" Red asked

"Well I'm not quite sure but it seems to be an unfamiliar object moving north." Johann explained as he looked at his radar detector.

"What type of protection will we be needing?" Abe asked

"Well since I don't know what kind of object this is… I really don't know… brace yourselves."

"Fantastic… now we're all gonna die." Red said

Liz rolled her eyes as she tried to wake up Nuada.

They all stepped out of the garbage truck into a deep, dark forest. Nuada was still a bit woozy.

"Where are we?" Nuada asked

"I don't know…" Johann replied

"Great… now we're lost!" Red said

"Calm down agent Hellboy… we just need to follow this little dot on the radar to catch our culprit." Johann explained

"Which could eat us" Hellboy said

Liz rolled her eyes again.

They began following the little dot… it lead into a dark cave.

"I don't like this" Abe said nervously

Nuada took out his gun to be prepared to defend himself. Liz did the same.

They all crept through the damp cave… then Johann gasped.

Everyone else was very surprised.

"What Johann?!" Liz asked in excitement

"I'm missing the 24 hour marathon of Spongebob!" Johann said disappointed.

"Oh my goodness." Hellboy sighed

Everyone else was mad that he caused such a fuss.

"What's a Spongebob?" Nuada asked

"Only the most fantastic cartoon in zee world!" Johann shouted

Nuada still didn't get it.

Then Johann gasped again.

"What now gas bag?" Red asked

"Zhere is a light!" Johann pointed to the end of the cave.

There was a glowing orange light… as if someone was burning a fire.

They crept towards the spot and saw something sitting by the fire.

Then they stopped realizing what it was. Abe nudged his way through everyone to see what it was and his heart stopped.

Nuada started to walk slowly towards the person. He kneeled down and slowly took the woman's hood off.

"Nuala!" Nuada shouted as he embraced her in a hug.

She hugged him back as she started to cry.

Then she opened her eyes and saw Abe standing in front if her. She came away from Nuada's grip and landed in Abe's arms. Nuada wasn't too happy about this. His happiness quickly turned to jealousy.

"How touching… can we leave? I'm starving!" Red shouted

"You really know how to ruin a mood" Liz said

Red mocked her by making faces.

Soon they were all heading back to the dump truck. Abe and Nuala were holding hands and smiling at each other while Nuada was walking all by himself. They got back in the truck and could hardly fit everyone but they managed. It was a quiet ride home except for the chatter of Abe and Nuala catching up with each other. Nuada fidgeted with his fingers the whole time and Red's stomach was growling.

About 20 minutes later they were all back at the BPRD place.

"Thank god! FOOD!" Red shouted as he ran into the kitchen to get a sandwich.

Nuada stormed off to his room with a sad face. Nuala saw how upset he was and followed him.

"Brother!" She shouted as she ran after him

Then she found her self facing the closed door of Nuada's room.

She knocked and knocked until he opened the door.

"What Nuala!?"

"Can I please come in brother?" She asked

He opened the door slightly to let her in.

"I'm sorry, I just missed Abraham so much and wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah, well I'm your brother! I am more important than that fish! I always loved you Nuala… more than a sister." He began to stroke her hair "You're so beautiful and I just want to be with you."

She took his hand away from her hair.

"Listen Nuada, I love you too. But only as a brother"

Nuada looked down to the floor.

Nuala put her soft hand on his rough face and wrapped him a hug.

"You'll find someone to love brother… it just won't be me."

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Nuala said

Nuada felt a bit better and they both went down to eat.

Liz had made everyone sandwiches and they were all sitting around a table.

"So Nuala, how were you reborn?" Johann asked

"Well what ever happens to my brother, happens to me… so I just followed in his second chance at life I suppose. I was dropped in a forest… the one you found me in. I was very disoriented… but soon came to know my surroundings." Nuala explained

"Very interesting…" Johann said

"Hey Krauss! Pass the ketchup" Red asked

"Why would you put ketchup on a cucumber sandwich?" Abe asked

"Don't question my actions Abe… just go with the flow"

Johann then passed the ketchup to Red.

Liz rolled her eyes.

It started to get real quiet… like an awkward silence.

"Is someone gonna talk?" Red asked

"How are you Nuada?" Liz asked

Nuada looked up surprised that someone was talking to him.

"I'm fine… thank you. How are you Liz?" Nuada asked

"I'm just dandy"

Then Nuada and Liz began to have a conversation by themselves.

"You know… your hair smells like flowers." Liz said

Red rolled his eyes

"Really?" Nuada asked as he sniffed his hair

"Hmm it does!"

Everyone else found this quite strange.

"You smell of grapes." Nuada told Liz

"I do? It must be my grape deodorant."

"Very nice… I like the smell of grapes." Nuada said

"Me too… that's why I bought this deodorant."

Everyone was exchanging weird looks to each other

"I think you look very dashing in that BPRD outfit." Liz told Nuada

"Really? Thank you because it's really doing a number on my… area." Nuada explained

Right then Red put down his sandwich.

"That was a bit too much info to handle while I'm eating." Red said

"You know your hair is very pretty." Nuada said

"Yours too" Liz returned

It soon came clear to everyone that they had started flirting. But Red didn't catch on that quick.

Then Nuala grabbed Nuada's shoulder violently.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Nuala asked

"Sure"

Then Nuada was dragged into another room.

"Nuada, when I said you'll find someone you like someday I didn't mean someone else's girlfriend!" Nuala whispered

"What are you talking about?" Nuada asked

"You are flirting with Liz!"

"No I'm not… I was complimenting her… that's all." Nuada explained

"Well… I think she may be flirting with you. Just be careful. You know Hellboy would kill you."

"I'm not even interested in her. Calm down… I'll be fine. Come on, let's go back to the table."

Then Nuada and Nuala casually walked back into the dining area and sat down. The table was sort of tense, quiet, and awkward. Red had gone to the bathroom and the team had nothing to talk about.

"So, Nuada… have you ever been with a woman?" Liz ask him

Nuada had been drinking… the question had caused him to choke a bit.

"*cough* Excuse me?!" Nuada asked while coughing.

Nuala's eyes went wide… as did everyone else's. Except for Johann… he doesn't really have any eyes.

"You heard me." Liz said

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom." Nuada lied as he left the table.

Everyone looked at Liz in surprise.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked in confusion

Later that night… Nuada was quietly lying down in his bed looking up towards the ceiling. He heard a soft knock on the door. He hesitantly dragged himself out of his bed and opened the door. It was Red.

"So, I heard you were flirtin with my Liz." He said

"What if I was?"

Hellboy grabbed Nuada by the neck and slowly brought him off of his feet.

"Then you'll be damn sorry."

Nuada kicked and struggled to breath. Then Red threw Nuada's body to the other side of the room which ended in a big crash.

Nuada was moaning in pain as he struggled to get up. Red then started to stomp over to Nuada… getting ready to hurt him some more.

"Wait!" Liz shouted from the doorway

"Huh?" Red turned around to see her

"He wasn't flirting with me. I was flirting with him. He didn't go along with it though."

"But why Liz? Do you like this asshole more than me?" Red asked

"No, of course not Red. I just was starting a conversation and it went too far."

"Went too far my ass! You want him? You can keep him you slut!" Red shouted as he left the room.

Liz started to break down in tears.

Nuada struggled to get up to comfort her.

"Liz, it's alright… he'll come around." Nuada said as he knelt down next to her

She looked up at him with swelled brown eyes.

"Look at your face." She said as she touched the bruises that Red had left.

"I'll be fine" He winced

"Come on, let's get you an ice pack." Liz said as she took him to the kitchen

Liz reached into the freezer to grab some ice. She then placed the ice on Nuada's bruises.

"I'm sorry Nuada. I should have never have flirted with you." Liz apologized

"It's alright… I didn't even know we were flirting."

"Really?"

"I thought we were just complimenting each other." Nuada said "I don't have that much experience with women. So I guess that would answer your question as to if I have ever been with a woman."

Liz looked into Nuada's eyes.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Liz asked

"Not much… it was never a priority of mine. My sister has been the closest I've ever been to loving a woman. But it's not a bad thought."

"Wow… so you're a virgin?"

"No"

"What? But you've never been with a woman." Liz said confused

"I've been with a man"

Liz was completely shocked. Her jaw dropped.

"What?"

Nuada laughed

"It was a long time ago. My friends had bet me to "do it" with some gay guy that apparently had a crush on me. They bet me thousands of dollars. And I was young and stupid so I did it. But I'm not gay… I didn't enjoy it."

"Well that's one hell of a story." Liz said

"Yeah… I never told anyone… until now"

"So how come you've never tried to be with a woman?" Liz asked

"Well, my father always kept me busy. I was always training… or at war. I didn't have time for a social life."

"What about your sister… has she ever been with anyone?" Liz asked

"Not that I know of. But she's so beautiful… I wouldn't be surprised if she's gotten herself a few boyfriends."

"I find it weird that you're so attracted to your sister."

"Well, I guess that's how you are when you've never been with a woman. You go after anyone you find even a little beautiful." Nuada said

"Talk about desperate" Liz laughed

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

Liz leaned in closer to Nuada.

"Are you desperate enough to keep me company tonight?" Liz asked

"Heh… I don't have to be desperate to think that you're beautiful." Nuada said nervously

"You know Nuada… you're very handsome." Liz said as she touched his chest

"No one's ever told me that before." Nuada said

Liz grabbed his face and started toward his dark lips. As her soft lips touched his, a spark was ignited between them.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" Abe asked

Liz and Nuada then flew apart.

"Um… uh. I was just showing Nuada the proper technique of… of"

"How to kiss someone!" Nuada chimed in

"Yeah… you see he's never kissed anyone before so I thought I'd show him how to." Liz explained

"Hmm… How come you've never shown me Liz? I need some help with my technique. I don't think I'm satisfying Nuala with my big fish lips." Abe said

Nuada gave him a weird stare.

"Maybe later Abe… I'm kind of tired." Liz said

"How about you Nuada? Would you like to show me how to kiss right?" Abe asked

"Umm no… not really" Nuada said

"Oh… ok well maybe later then. Goodnight you two!" Abe said as he walked out of the kitchen

"Well that was strange… is he always like that?" Nuada asked

"No… I think it's the after effects of first time sex." Liz said

"Ugh… please don't tell me that"

"What? Are you jealous?" Liz asked

"No… I just don't want to think about a fish and my sister in bed together."

Liz laughed

It soon got very quiet.

"Well I'm a bit tired… I think I'm going to go up to bed." Liz said

"Wait!"

"What?" Liz asked

"So you just kiss me and walk away like nothing happened?"

"Would you like something else to happen, Nuada?" Liz asked

"Well, um… if you don't want to then that's fine." Nuada said nervously

"Well I don't want to so goodnight." Liz said as she left the room

Nuada was a little disappointed

He then dragged himself up the stairs to bed.


End file.
